


I Love You Too

by voasshekh



Category: dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voasshekh/pseuds/voasshekh
Summary: Just a bit of fluff :)





	I Love You Too

Dan pulled on his pajamas, listening to Phil on the bed behind him talking about something he’d just seen on Tumblr.

“And the cat freaked out, it jumped like six feet in the air, Dan. Hurry up and come watch this,” he chattered happily, grinning widely with his gaze flashing between his boyfriend and the computer screen. 

Dan grinned back, climbing into bed and giving Phil a quick kiss on his forehead.

“You’re adorable,” he commented, earning an even bigger smile from Phil.

“So are you, come watch this,” he said, clicking play. 

But Dan couldn’t focus on the computer. All he could see was Phil, smiling, throwing his head back as he laughed at the video. 

“Dan?” Phil questioned, noticing that Dan wasn’t paying any attention.

“I love you,” Dan blurted out, turning bright red as he realized what he’d just said. He buried his face in his hands, cursing himself. They’d only been dating for a few weeks, and even though they’d lived together for years he doubted that Phil was ready for that yet. Phil was the sappy one, shouldn’t he be the one to say it first? His mental sprint continued, and he started breathing faster, terrified.

Somewhere next to him, he heard Phil saying something, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to listen. Finally, the shout of “DAN!” next to him, he peeked his head out from behind his palms.

He looked up, scared, unable to let his deep brown eyes look into Phil’s piercing blue ones. 

“I love you too.”

Dan met Phil’s eyes then, quickly, before Phil wrapped him into a hug.

“I love you, bear, ok?”

Smiling against Phil’s shoulder, Dan replied, “I love you too.”


End file.
